I Thought Wrong, I'm Sorry
by Deavyn Chase
Summary: 'Chronicles Of Nissa' book 1 . Nissa Salvatore is tired of hiding from her brothers, among humans, as Bella Swan. Nissa returns to Mystic Falls. "A little sincerity is a dangerous thing. A lot of it is absolutely fatal." Deavyn C
1. Prolouge

"_**Why didn't I tell my brothers Katherine turned me? Instead I ran away. I know she changed them." I muttered to myself. I was driving 'home'. Back to Mystic Falls. I know my brother's won't be there but I needed to go back. **_

_**I was Nissa Salvatore. I was born in the eighteen hundred's. I'm a 161 year old vampyre. I was turned by my brother's girlfriend, Katherine Pierce. She was a vampyre. I ran away because I wanted my brothers to be happy, like they were before I was changed. They were the 'Salvatore brothers' to Mystic Falls back then. When I was in town were the 'Three Salvatore's'. A founding family. I was the feisty girl everyone loved and was a little scared of. Stefan was the quite sensible one. Damon was the troublemaker. **_

_**Our friend, a witch, Emily helped me cover my tracks so Stefan and Damon wouldn't find me. I ran away. I pretended to be a human for so long I don't remember who Nissa really is. I am Bella Swan to humans. I fell in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen. He thought I was a fragile, human girl but really I was a different kind of vampyre. A 'Renegade Vampyre' a book called my kind. He left to protect me. **_

_**I decided I didn't want to be a Swan, hiding among humans. I wanted to be Nissa Salvatore. Loved and a little feared by everyone. It was time to come out of hiding and find my brother's. I heard from a vampyre friend a few month's ago that Damon was passing through Georgia and Stefan was in Italy. I also heard that Katherine is dead. **_

_**I would live in town for a few weeks. See the next generation of founding families, then go find my brothers. **_

_**So, I am almost to Virginia by now. I hope my brothers are alive and wouldn't resent me for hiding from them and letting them think I died. **_

_**This is going to be a very, very long century. **_


	2. 1: What's Wrong Here?

_**Damon's P.O.V.**_

_**I ran as fast I could to the graveyard. The spell book was in dad's grave. I heard something behind me and turned. No one was there. I took of again. **_

_**I could hear Stefan talking to Elena. I saw Stefan opening the spell book with Elena behind him. **_

"_**Well. I can't say I'm surprised." I said upset. They looked up, surprised. Elena shown her flashlight at me. **_

"_**You're here which means you were coming to dig it up yourself." Stefan said and stood.**_

"_**Of course. My self because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that a long time ago." I looked to Elena. "But you. You had me fooled." She looked down. I heard a noise in the bushes few feet away but ignored it. "Give me the book Stefan." **_

"_**I can't let you open the tomb Damon. Innocent people will die. They don't deserve this." Stefan said. **_

"_**I'll rip her heart out." I threatened. **_

"_**You won't kill her." Stefan answered, positive. I bit my hand. **_

"_**I'll do one better." I said and pressed my hand to Elena's mouth. She tried to resist. "Give me the book or we'll have a vampire girlfriend."**_

"_**Damon!" A voice I didn't want to remember yelled. "Damon! Let her go!"**_

_**Stefan and I winced. We looked to where the voice was coming from. **_

_**A tall girl with long brown hair and green eye's stood there. She looked furious. She had on a black tank top, blue skinny jeans, and black leather boots. **_

"_**Now Damon! Stefan give me the book if you want Mini Katherine back!" The voice yelled again. I took my hand from Elena's mouth and loosened my grip a little.**_

"_**Nissa?!" Stefan and I asked together. She was our one common ground. "Nissa." We said again.**_

_**Nissa/Bella's P.O.V.**_

_**I saw a vampire running and got out of my car. I just arrived in Mystic Fall's. It looked a lot like Damon but I knew they weren't here. I put my key's in my pocket and took off after him. I was ten feet behind him when he stopped and turned. I used my shield to hide myself and make myself invisible. It looked so much like Damon that I stood there, even after he took off again. **_

_**I took off again after standing there for a few minutes, not able to think. I knew I had to find him. Somehow I knew it was Damon. **_

_**I followed his scent to a graveyard. I knew where we were. We were buy Fells Church. **_

_**I saw Damon bite his hand and put it to a girls mouth. She looked a lot like Katherine, I resisted the urge to jump her. She was human. I could tell that. I could also tell that she knew what Damon was and she wasn't really that scared of him. I looked to where they were looking. Stefan was standing and looking at them. I could tell he was holding Emily's spell book. **_

"_**Give me the book or we'll have a vampire girlfriend." Damon threatened. This wasn't like them. They would never fight, let alone threaten each other on some Mini Katherine looking human's life. I dropped my shield. **_

"_**Damon!" I yelled. "Damon let her go!" I saw Stefan and Damon wince. They recognized my voice. I'm not sure the wincing part was good. They looked at me, shocked. I saw Mini Katherine look too. I avoided looking at her, for her life, and stared at my brothers. I missed them so much. **_

"_**Now Damon!" I yelled again. "Stefan give me the book if you want Mini Katherine back!" I saw Damon drop his hand from the girl's mouth and release his grip a little. **_

"_**Nissa?!" They both asked surprised. "Nissa." **_

"_**Now! God, what happened? You two used to be friends, brothers and now you're threatening a girl, that looks a lot like Katherine, life for some stupid spell book! What happened?!" I yelled. I thought every day after I left that these two would keep each other alive without me but instead, they are killing each other. I was almost to tears. This isn't right. **_

"_**Nissa, we thought you were……………………" Stefan trailed off. He dropped the book and Damon let go of the girl. I grabbed the book before either of them could. I walked over to the girl that was half laying on the ground. **_

_**She looked up at me, scared. She probably thought she was dying or I would hurt her or something. I grabbed her arm and helped her up. Stefan and Damon were by my side instantly. Stefan took her arm and steadied her but never took his eyes off of me.**_

"_**You okay?" I asked her, gently. She hung onto Stefan tightly. **_

"_**What happened, Nissa? You ran away 145 year's ago. How are you here now?" Damon asked. He was confused and looked a lot more like the Damon I knew. **_

"_**You're girlfriend turned me." I said still looking at her. She looked back at me.**_

"_**Who are you?" The girl asked. **_

"_**Nissa. Who are you?" I asked. **_

"_**Elena Gilbert." Stefan answered. "Katherine turned you?" He asked.**_

"_**We'll talk but not here. You two should know that. This isn't the place to talk." I said. "She needs to lay down and you two have a lot of explaining as well." **_

_**Ten minutes later we were in the 'Salvatore Boarding House'. I didn't know any place around here. **_

_**Stefan laid Elena down on a bed upstairs. Damon hasn't left my side. Stefan sat down next to the girl. They both looked at me. **_

"_**I'm so glad to see you two. You know that. We used to be the three Salvatore's. Inseparable. I come to find you two and you guy's are trying to kill each other for this spell book. Why?" I started.**_

"_**Katherine was put into a tomb by the town a week after you left. The town was on a vampire killing spree. She gave us her blood and her along with twenty seven other vampires were put into the church as it was burned. Damon got Emily to save Katherine by putting her in a tomb under the church. Emily saved all of the vampires into the tomb. Damon had been trying to get her out for the last 145 year's. We were out there to stop him from getting the tomb and bring back 28 vampires to Mystic Falls." Stefan summarized. **_

"_**Where were you?" Damon asked me. **_

"_**Katherine turned me after I found out she a vampire, Emily was a witch and she was dating both of you. I was going to expose the fact that she was dating both of you so she changed me and had Emily cover my tracks. I left because I didn't want to see you two get hurt. I thought that after I was gone you two would be the inseperable Salvatore brothers and help each other. But I show up here to find you and you two are ready two kill each other. I thought you two could still be brothers but I was wrong. You proved that. I taught you there was nothing more important than us. Family. But you two went against that." I scolded them. "I heard you two were changed by Emily 145 year's ago. I stayed in hiding the last 144 years. Then I lost…………….." I trailed off. I didn't want to talk about that part of the story. Edward was a touchy subject. "I came to find you. I heard before Ed-………… I heard that Dami was in Georgia and Stefan was in Italy." I looked to Elena. "What's her story?" I asked. **_

"_**Stefan's girlfriend. She's a decendent of Katherine. The Gilbert's adopted her from a pierce. Can I have the book back Nisaa?" Damon asked politely. Elena gasped. **_

"_**Damon ask's for something? A first." She said sarcastically. **_

"_**I'm still mad at you so don't doubt that I won't kill you this second." Damon threatened her. **_

"_**Damon. We don't kill humans." I scolded for the milionth time tonight. **_

"_**Your'e hiding something." Stefan said. He looked at me. "What are you not telling us Nis?" **_

"_**Nothing." I said quickly. **_

"_**It's not nice to hide things from you're older brother's Nis." Damon said playfully. I smiled. Like old times. **_

"_**You never told me you had a sister!" Elena said hurt. **_


	3. 2: The Bond And A New Vampire

_**Elena's P.O.V.**_

"_**You never told me you had a sister." I said hurt. He promised, no more lies. He hid this from me. "You said no more lies."**_

"_**Elena, if you had a sibling that ran away and you can never find. Then you thought died. Are you going to openly tell someone? I know I didn't, wouldn't." Nissa corrected. "I wouldn't. Gilbert as in Jonathon Gilbert? And Pearl? And her daughter….. What's her name- Anna?" Nissa looked to Stefan. **_

_**She looked like a Salvatore. Dark hair, tall, green eyes, and the attitude. **_

"_**Yes. She's a descendant of both as far as I can figure." Stefan answered. She searched his face and nodded. What did she find there? She knew him a lot better than I did. **_

"_**Now, about what you were hiding." Damon continued. He looked annoyed. "What is it?" **_

"_**What is you're diabolical plan Damon?" Stefan asked and shot Nissa a look, he rolled his eyes. **_

"_**Oh, come on. It wasn't 'diabolical'. Now, Nissa`" Damon answered but Nissa cut her off. **_

"_**Diabolical plan?" Nissa asked with a disapproving look. Damon looked a bit ashamed. **_

"_**It's not diabolical, per say. It was just a secret from everybody, that didn't end well for anyone but me." Damon admitted. **_

"_**What is it?" Nissa tried. **_

"_**Well if I told you then it's not a secret is it." He smiled deviously. She looked into his eye's. It looked like they were having a silent conversation and she was winning. **_

"_**He won't tell you." I said and looked at Stefan. **_

"_**Wait for it." Stefan muttered to me. He was looking at them. **_

"_**You need to get her home Stefan. We have some stuff to do." Nissa said.**_

"_**Like what?" He asked. **_

"_**Break into the school, make it so I start tomorrow and you are coming back from a vacation for family issues. Or from visiting me. Check out the town. Ect." She looked at Stefan. He nodded. She was telling him something with her words or face, I don't know. Why am I so intimidated by there sister?**_

"_**Let's go. We have to go see - People." Damon rephrased and looked at me. **_

_**Stefan nodded. He didn't look happy about what ever they were doing. None of them did. **_

_**Why the secrets????**_

'_**Sleep.' A voice muttered in my mind. I blacked out.**_

_**Mystery Person P.O.V.**_

_**Elena fell back. **_

"_**Elena!" All three siblings said. I looked into the window. So, Nissa has arrived? Great. Another person to get for putting me in that place. They could have saved me. **_

_**Nissa stiffened and looked at the window. All three followed. I knew they were silently talking. It was always a thing between them. A bond I couldn't break by changing the little Salvatore. I entered their minds. **_

'_**Someone's out side. They entered my shield. A power I learned from Lexi.' Nissa said. **_

'_**Who?' Stefan asked. **_

'_**Not Anna. I know the person though. If we let her know we know she's there then she'll either attack or run.' Nissa pointed out. **_

'_**We won't know who it is unless we get her.' Damon pointed out. **_

'_**She here for Elena?' Stefan asked. **_

'_**I can't get into her mind.' Damon thought. **_

'_**Us either.' Stefan thought. **_

_**I took off. **_


	4. 3: Talk Of The Tomb And High School

_**Nissa's P.O.V.**_

"_**I have an idea. Damon get me a glass of water." I said aloud. He was back in a second. I walked over to Elena. Stefan was pulling her onto his lap. I dumped the water on her face. **_

"_**Nissa." Stefan said surprised. Elena sat up, spitting out the water. I don't know how she got the water in her mouth in the first place. I set the glass down. "Elena, are you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah." She muttered and looked around. "I guess I fainted." Damon and I smirked. We had this joke a while back. We were going to dinner with the Fells and their darling daughter fainted when Damon showed up, she liked him for years. Then, their cousin, Marie, fainted because she saw Stefan there. It was so funny. **_

"_**Guy's, cut it out." Stefan warned. We were stifling our smiles, and trying not to laugh. **_

"_**What? We aren't doing anything." I said and held up my hands in surrender. I had to turn around because I was laughing. Damon was laughing too. "Not my fault every girl in town liked you too." I said between laughs. "They 'fainted'." I exaggerated the word and Damon laughed more. **_

"_**Then Mrs. Fell fainted because she saw dad." Damon recalled. That was an interesting day. I laughed a little. "God, he couldn't even spell his own name." I hit him. **_

"_**Let's get her home. I want to go check out the high school." I told Stefan. He was talking quietly to Elena. "Damon, have you been 'drinking' a lot lately?" He knew I meant feeding on humans. **_

"_**Why?" He gave me a curious look. **_

"_**We are going to influence people in the office tomorrow. We are going to say you never finished high school, but got a G.E.D. and want to finish it the right way." I encouraged. "Then, we can all go to school." **_

"_**I don't want to go to school." Damon said.**_

"_**Damon and school. Nice try Nis, but he won't." Stefan said. **_

"_**You're going. Please, I haven't seen you in 100 some odd years so go to school with us." I gave him a sad look. **_

"_**Why are you so mean to me?" He asked an raised his eyebrows, in the Damon way he has. **_

"_**I'm not. You need to learn something about humans. Besides, it'll be fun." I persuaded. I knew he was going to go. He wouldn't deny hanging out with me 24/7. **_

"_**I'll take her home and hang out for a little while. I'll meet you at the high school." Stefan said.**_

"_**Okay. We're going to go to the High School. School is tomorrow so get some sleep Elena and we can come get you in the morning." I told Elena and Damon and I jumped out the window. I landed next to him and we took off.**_

'_**Where's the high school?' I asked.**_

'_**By the old market.' Damon thought back.**_

'_**I think I like the town better a while ago.' I thought to him. 'It was calmer then. Less drama.' **_

'_**It was.' He agreed. I picked up on his thoughts. He was thinking about how to get a witch he knew to open the tomb so he could get Katherine. **_

'_**We will open it, but we do it my way if you want the dumb ass out of the tomb Damon. We are going to get the town used to the three Salvatore's and then we will kill all the rest of the vampires. I promise you that.' I thought to him. 'But you're little human girl needs to know the whole story. She can't be anywhere near here. We have to make sure of that. And Katherine needs to either eat like Lexi or eat animals. No slaughtering the new generation.' **_

'_**Fine. I need it open.' He thought back. **_

_**Great. Just great. I had a feeling that one, something bad was coming, and two, I need to remember something. **_


	5. 4: High School and Elena's Friends

_We broke into the high school, made it so we had school tomorrow. Stefan joined us later. We talked all night and I made coffee. _

"_You actually drink that stuff?" Damon asked._

"_Yes." I looked at the beer in his hands. _

"_You drink that?" I asked. _

"_Kills the cravings." Damon answered. I handed him a binder. _

"_You'll need that or you get detention." I told him. _

"_Relax. How bad is detention. There humans." Damon pointed out. _

"_It's not all it used to be but it's still annoying." I looked at the door. Elena was getting out of her car. _

"_Stefan! Elena is here!" I yelled. He was walking down the stairs and had his backpack. _

"_Let's go." Stefan told us. We opened the door as Elena was about to walk in. _

_Twenty minutes later, Damon, Stefan and I were standing in the office. _

"_You are excused." The lady said and looked at Stefan. Damon caught her eye's. _

"_Uncle Zach wants me to go back to school. I got a G.E.D." Damon influenced her. _

"_Okay. You two are our new students. You have the same classes as Stefan." The lady said and handed us both a paper. "Except for Literature." _

"_Thank you." Damon and I said. _

"_Let me see." Stefan asked. I handed him my paper. _

"_Elena has that class. She will show you were it is." Stefan told me. "Come on. We'll be late." _

"_I can not believe you got me to come to this retched place." Damon told me. _

"_Oh, come on Dami. It'll be fine." I answered. People in the hall looked at us. They actually made a show of looking at us. Idiots. _

"_Can people in this town be anymore stupid?" I asked Damon. _

"_Yeah. They can." He answered as we walked into class. The teacher had already started his lecture. I remember them telling me about this guy. Alaric Saltzman._

"_Oh. You guy's are the new students and one returning." Alaric stopped his lecture. _

"_Stefan, Damon, and Nissa Salvatore. Stefan is returning and Damon and Nissa are new. Good to know. I'm Alaric Saltsman. You can call me Alaric. Take a seat anywhere and join in wherever you can." Alaric told us. _

_I followed Stefan down an isle. He sat next to Elena. I sat beside him and Damon sat beside me. We were telepathically talking the whole time. They were telling me info about Elena's friend, Bonnie, the witch. _

_We followed Stefan to his classes. We had the same lunch as Elena and her friend Bonnie. Stefan led us to her table. _

"_Well, the human and witch." Damon told them. I slapped him on the arm. _

"_Be nice Damon." I told him back. _

"_Sorry." Dami said. The girl, the witch, Bonnie's eyes widened. _

"_I know. Damon being nice." Elena muttered to her. _

"_I'm going to show them around." Stefan told Elena, she looked at him. _

"_Okay." She answered as a blond girl walked up._

"_What are you doing here Damon?" The girl said snidely. _

"_Caroline." He gave her a Damon look. "This is our sister Nissa, Nissa this is Caroline." _

"_Hi." I told Caroline. "And you must be Bonnie. I've heard a lot of positive things about you." I looked to Bonnie. She was powerfull and I scared her._

"_Nissa scares a human and a witch in a minute." Damon muttered. I hit him again. _

"_Oww. Sorry." Damon said again. _

"_Since when does Damon say sorry?" Caroline asked Elena. She shrugged. _

"_Since I will yell at him if he doesn't." I inserted. She looked at me. A guy that looked a lot like Elena walked over and sat next to Elena. _

"_Who's this?" He asked._

"_I'm Nissa Salvatore. Stefan and Damon's sister." I answered before anyone else could. _

"_I didn't know they had a sister." The guy said. _

"_Me either. This is Jeremy, he's my brother." Elena introduced. I took it they didn't like me very much. Two other guy's walked up._

"_This is Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donavon. Matt, Tyler, this is Nissa Salvatore. Stefan and Damon's little sister." Caroline introduced. _

_Is this some kind of whole school intro? I took it they didn't like me. New school, new students. _


	6. 5: Strange Warnings and Jewelry Making

_**I sat at the table and started doing my homework. I was on problem 94 when Stefan came in. **_

"_**You talked to Elena?" He asked, a little mad. **_

"_**Yes. I did Stefan." I answered. I looked up from my math homework. Damon came into the kitchen and looked at us. **_

"_**Let me guess. Something about Elena." Damon said sarcastically. He got his leather jacket on.**_

"_**I took his phone. Texted Elena and talked to her for a little while. Why would that be upsetting?" I asked Damon.**_

"_**Everything is upsetting to Stefan. I'll be back." Damon told us. He started for the door. **_

"_**She told me you took her to Georgia………" I trailed off to see what he would do. He stopped and looked at me. " She also told me that it was fun and that she ended up saving you're life." I teased. He smiled in an annoying way and kept walking. **_

"_**Why'd you talk to Elena?" Stefan asked. **_

"_**Reinforcement. I told her a story and it helped in a way." I answered. I stood and poured myself a glass of wine. Kill's the cravings. **_

"_**For what?" Stefan asked. He was annoyed. **_

"_**She needed to know something and I told her, okay." I answered and took a drink of wine. "By the way, she invited us over for a 'Family Dinner' as Damon and Jenna put it. They wanted Damon to cook again." **_

"_**When did she tell you this?" He asked. **_

"_**This morning. We all have a class without you Stefan. We didn't go behind you're back or anything. Elena is like my sister. I wouldn't do that. We've only been friends for a few days." I told him. I shut my math book. I looked at the clock. It was 6:45. We were supposed to be there around 7:30. I wanted to go see how different the town is, by myself. "I'll meet you over there." I told him and set the wine on the counter. **_

_**I grabbed my cell phone and put it in my pocket. Then I grabbed my keys and decided to go shopping. **_

_**I was at the store twenty minutes later when an elderly guy walked up to me. **_

"_**Excuse me, are you Nissa? Nissa Salvatore?" A man asked. **_

"_**Yes. I am." I told him. He was in a wheelchair and very old. **_

"_**My mom said you and you're brothers would be back in town and I'd get to meet you." The guy said. What?? "You haven't changed, from the pictures she showed me." He said. "145 Years is a long time." **_

_**I looked at him. What??? "Who's you're mom?" I asked. **_

"_**You won't know her. Our great grandmother said you and you're brothers would be back in town around this time. She also showed everyone pictures and warned us to stay away from you but I don't see the issue. You're such a sweet vampire. Compared to her." He was saying. He stopped to cough. I was frozen. "The pictures have been passed down. I saw her yesterday. She was talking to a girl named Anna." **_

"_**What's you're last name?" I asked.**_

"_**Callwell. It was Lockwood back then. and had a kid after you left." The guy said. "That started a mix of Pierce, and Lockwood. I do know that girl. The human…….. Elena. Yeah. Her. Her mom is an actual Pierce. No mix with the founding families . A full Pierce. Now, she's a vampire." The guy groaned and a woman that looked like a nurse walked up.**_

"_**I'm sorry to interrupt but it's time to go." She said. "Goodbye." She wheeled him out the door. I stood frozen for a few minutes. My phone went off and I unfroze. **_

'_**Where are you? I thought you were coming early.' Elena texted me. **_

'_**I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell my brothers I'm busy and they don't need to worry. Just shopping for the school dance tomorrow.' I texted. I bought the black strapless shirt and blue skinny jeans I was holding. I also decided to buy a gray mini jacket and gray boot's to go with it. I couldn't think about what the guy said. I will later. I promised myself. I changed in the bathrooms. I stopped by a jewelry store and ordered four rings. They had a blue diamond with the Salvatore sighn carved at the bottom. On the back it read: 'Once a family, always a family'. I put it on rush order. They'd be done by tomorrow night, at four. Right before the dance. I also put an order for two necklaces. The stone was red. It had swirls carved into in black diamonds. They were lockets. On the inside of the one I'm getting Elena, next to the picture of her and Stefan I'll get from her house later, it said: 'Forever is a long time, but not long enough'. On the back of mine it said: 'If it's true love you can't walk away.' On the inside it said: 'Once a family, Always a family.' I was putting a picture of Damon, Stefan, Elena and I, that I will take later, inside. **_

_**I hoped they like them. I mostly hoped Elena liked her necklace. **_


	7. 6: No Way In Hell

"_**Sorry I am Late." I told Elena as she opened the door and led me inside. **_

"_**It's fine. Are you okay?" She asked. She looked me in the eyes. I looked to the living room. **_

"_**Perfect." I answered. Caroline and Matt were sitting on a loveseat. Bonnie was sitting next to Stefan and an empty seat, which I'm sure was Elena's. Jeremy and Damon were sitting on the couch across from them and playing video games. I heard Jenna and the new history teacher talking In the kitchen. Almost everybody had a glass. "A party? Sounds fun." I looked to Elena. **_

"_**We were all going to go out instead. To a party at the grill. We heard there were a few new students. We were just waiting for you." She answered.**_

"_**Let's go then. I'll buy." I told her. I walked into the living room after her. **_

'_**Hey.' Damon thought to me. 'Missed a great party'. **_

'_**Hi Nissa. No you didn't.' Stefan thought to me. **_

"_**Hello Bonnie. Caroline. Matt. How are you?" I asked.**_

"_**Good." Matt answered.**_

"_**Fine." Caroline said.**_

"_**Okay." Bonnie said. **_

"_**Are we going out. I'll buy." I said.**_

"_**You mean we'll buy." Stefan corrected. I shot him teasing look. **_

"_**Yes we will." I told him. Bonnie had her hair down. She had on a black shirt and blue jeans. She wore a necklace that I recognized. Alice had one. I mentally winced. I can't believe that thought just came to me. **_

"_**Let's go." Caroline said. Elena smiled. **_

'_**What's up?' Damon asked me in my head. **_

'_**Tell you later. I want to find out first.' I answered. Jeremy turned off the Xbox. **_

"_**You played good for never playing before." Jeremy told Damon.**_

"_**Fast reflexes." Damon answered. **_

"_**Jenna. We're going to the grill." Elena yelled. Jenna walked out with Alaric behind her. **_

"_**I'll drive. Who wants to ride with me?" I asked the room. **_

"_**We will." Stefan volunteered him and Damon. He knew I wanted to talk to him. **_

"_**I'll drive Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie." Elena said. **_

"_**We'll be there later." Jenna said. I led everyone to the door. **_

"_**Let's go." I said. I led Damon and Stefan to my Porsche. We took off before every one else even got in there car. **_

"_**I was looking at clothes. You now seeing the town and ect. A guy walked up and asked if I'm Nissa Salvatore. He say's his great grandmother warned them to stay away from us. He said she's in town and was talking to Anna. He says that I haven't changed in 145 years, from pictures he saw. He said he didn't see me as a threat because I was a nice vampire, compared to her. He said that Elena's real mom is a vampire and alive. He's a descendent of the Pierce line. So was her mom. You said her name was Isabelle?" I didn't wait for an answer. "She's alive and around here." **_

"_**His grandmother? You're thinking Katherine." Stefan said. He didn't need to ask. He knew I did. **_

"_**How's that possible?" Damon asked. "You can't get out of that tomb." **_

"_**I don't know. It was Katherine. She wasn't stupid and was manipulative. I don't think she ever went in the tomb. I think she got away. Somehow." I thought for a second. "Bribe the guard?" **_

"_**Why would the guard do it?" Stefan asked. "How'd we not find her by now?" **_

"_**There's only one way to find out." Damon said. **_

"_**Open the tomb." I said, unemotionally. "What if she isn't in there?" I parked. **_

"_**We kill Anna." Damon said. "If she was talking to Anna then Anna knows she's not in there and knows I'll try to open it anyways. Who does she want out of there?" **_

"_**Her mom." I answered. We got out and started walking to the door. "Think about it. Pearl was Anna's whole life. She wants Pearl out of that tomb and will even work with the vampire that put her there to get her out. Anna's been planning this for a while." As I said it, I knew I was right. We walked into a party full of teenagers. They were playing One Republic, Stop and Stare. **_

_**Some people were playing pool. Other's were eating. Some dancing. A normal party. I felt wrong. Like something was coming. **_

"_**We'll open it. Tomorrow night." I told them. I started making my way to the bar. I heard Elena and Jenna pull up in the driveway. More like felt them. Stefan walked outside and Damon followed after me. **_

"_**Two beer's." I told the bartender. **_

"_**I need some I.D." He said. **_

"_**No you don't." I told him and used compulsion. He handed me two beers. I gave one to Damon and started drinking mine. I heard everyone sitting down at two tables. Jenna and Alaric at one and everyone else at another. "So, order what you'd like." **_

"_**You got beer, in here?" Jenna asked. I put a shield over it and made it look like root beer. **_

"_**No I didn't. It's root beer." I told her. She started talking to Alaric. **_

_**Twenty minutes later we were all sitting down and laughing. We each ordered something different and would take what ever we wanted.**_

"_**And so Tyler through it and Stefan caught it. He threw it back and got his way onto the team." Matt was saying. I took a drink of beer. I noticed his arm around Caroline. **_

" _**I want to know how you two got together if Matt was dating Elena and Caroline was being terrorized my brother." I hit Damon at the mention of Caroline. **_

"_**Well….." Caroline began. She stopped as Elena interrupted her. **_

"_**Bonnie. Are those the new students?" Elena asked. Everyone looked to the door. I followed Elena's eyes. Elena was frozen. I felt her eyes on me. She knew why. **_

_**Five vampires were standing there. The Cullen's. They were talking to a waitress. I froze and my eyes widened. **_

"_**Nissa?" Elena asked. I slumped in my seat so they wouldn't see me. **_

"_**Great." I muttered. "Just perfect." **_

"_**You know them?" Damon asked. I shushed him. I put my hand on my temples. **_

"_**Yeah. Not in a nice way." I answered. I was lying but I doubt he knew that. The Cullen's were being led by a waitress to the table behind ours. I looked the other way, to Damon. **_

'_**Start a conversation. Don't include me.' I thought to Stefan.**_

"_**So. I thought you were dating Elena?" Damon asked Matt. He knew the answer. **_

"_**Yeah." He said. Matt looked confused. I heard the Cullen's talking quietly. **_

"_**Why are we here Alice?" A voice I tried to block asked. Edward. **_

"_**To fit in." She answered. **_

"_**I have to go." I told the table. I stood. "See you…… later." I told Elena. I grabbed my phone off the table. **_

"_**Where you going Nissa?" Jenna asked curiously. **_

"_**Home. I forgot I was supposed to help a friend with something. She just called." I answered and forgot to keep my voice low. I walked away quickly and didn't turn to look at the Cullen's. **_

"_**Nissa Salvatore. Always an honor." A voice said. Anna. I turned to look at her. I made sure to keep my eyes on her and not look at the Cullen's. **_

"_**Never is Anna. How's you're mom?" I asked. **_

"_**Just fine. I thought you were dead." Anna said, grudgingly. "Trying to avoid those renegades?" She asked pointedly. She was talking about the Cullen's. **_

_**I looked to them. Alice and Edward were staring right at me. They looked sad. Alice looked excited and sad. Edward looked pained. A person walked in front of me. I took off. I heard Anna leave and run the opposite way I was. I ran into something as I was half way to the house. **_

"_**Oww." A voice said. I knew it. I took off around Damon. **_

"_**Not the time Damon." I told him. **_

"_**Who are they?" He asked as I opened the front door. "How do you know them?" He kept asking. I turned around as I walked into the kitchen. **_

"_**No one Damon. Okay. Just get over it." I told him. "Either they leave or I do. That's all I'll tell you. I can also tell you that they will be leaving." I turned.**_


	8. 7: Alexander Lockwood and Ivy Angel

_**I threw a glass against a wall. **_

"_**Damn it." I muttered. i can't believe this. The Cullen's of all people. Bella would freak out. I'm not Bella anymore. I'm Nissa. I can't freak out. Concentrate on the tomb. On the tomb and the vampire witch that helped ruin my life. It fueled my anger. **_

"_**We still need a witch." Damon reminded me. Freak. Where was I supposed to get a willing witch? I don't want Bonnie to do it. To young. She's already scared of vampires. There would be to much of a problem. We didn't need to scar her for life on top of it. I had an idea. I met a witch in Chicago. She's a friend of Lexi's. I was avoiding Lexi before she could find out I was alive and the witch found me. I saved her life so she owes me. **_

"_**I know a witch that will be willing." Her name is Kaylee. She's in Chicago. She has a special gift that can have her here in a second if I asked. "My mind went back to the Cullen's. I took out my I-phone and texted Stefan. **_

'_**Ask Elena if my friend is there yet.' **__**I texted. Elena was a smart, human. She could figure it out. 'Remind her to block it.' My phone went off a second later. It was Elena. **_

'_**Yeah. They are. I'll Remember.' **__**she texted. '**__**They came over and the pixie, Alice, handed me a letter for you. She also gave me a small box. She say's you'll understand. They just left.' **_

'_**Great. ' **__**I texted back, I hoped she didn't take it as enthusiastically. I brushed my hair back with my hand. Glamoure with my shield. I suddenly realized it. They won't be able to see me, smell me, feel my feelings, or read my mind. I'd be completely hidden. There would be no way Alice could see me in a vision. Not if I put one in her head. One of me leaving town tonight. They'll never guess. I had a spark of hope. **_

_**I new I couldn't get out of this. How was I supposed to do it? What if they figure it out? What if I did leave? What about my brothers? Elena? Mystic Falls? Katherine? Anna? The tomb? Kaylee? **_

_**I had to many responsibilities. They outweighed the bad. I just needed the Cullen's to leave. All my hope of a glamour is squashed. How can I get them to leave? Force. Glamour. Force. Fake Death. Force. Force. Force seemed to be winning. I don't know what I'm doing. I wish it was 1864. Things were so much simpler without the theatrics and my past biting me back later. It was so simple. Just the founding families and being a teenager. **_

_**They'd have to leave or I did.**_

_**Question is: Who???????????????????**_

_**Ivy Angel, Secret Vampire**_

_**That was Nissa. I knew my vision was right. I just had a vision and saw Bella skip town. She went to Italy. Asking questions about a girl named Katherine. I didn't want Edward or Alice to find out I saw it. I especially kept the vision I had of me talking Elena into tricking Nissa over here because she actually didn't skip town. I wasn't sure I wanted to see her. I am Ivy Angel now. I'm not proud of what my sister did to the Salvatore's and am forever in det for what she did. **_

_**I handed the human, Elena, a letter and a box with a few of Bella's things she left and some stuff Charlie sent me, when I was asking around town. He thought I was Alice. Look's like sisters are a lot alike. My compulsion is awesome. There was a journal from 1864, but the Cullen's couldn't get it open. It was dark and leather bound. There were at least twenty more in a box in my room. I never told the Cullen's I had them. The only thing I could figure out was that they were from 1864, the year everything was destroyed. One was written by Nissa. Another was written by Damon. Another written by Stefan. I figured out Stefan and Damon were both dating a long past desendent. She was an exact copy of my sister. I don't know how I would have known if they were here if I hadn't had that vision. I understood the pictures that fell out of a book Nissa wrote in 1864. I took a lot of them. I was there for the other's. The Cullen's thought I couldn't open the other's either. Like they were 'magically' charmed. **_

_**The first said 'Damon 1864'. It was a picture of a guy with long black hair and green eyes. Definitely Damon. He was always so nice to me. I remember he used to call me Roza. I went by a different name back then. **_

_**The second was a picture of a guy with long dark brown hair. It said: 'Stefan 1864'. I knew it was Stefan. He was never brooding back then. **_

_**The third was a picture of an older guy. It said 'Giuseppe Salvatore 1864'. It was there dad. He never really met me. I was only around when my sister wasn't there. **_

_**The fourth said: 'The Salvatore's 1864'. A woman was standing with Damon, Stefan, Nissa, and Giuseppe. The woman was there mom. Adrina Salvatore. She died the same time there dad did. They were burried at different times. She was turned to ashes and held. He was burried. She was the first to be put in the family tomb. **_

_**The fifth said: 'Nissa Salvatore 1864.' It was Nissa. She had long black hair and green eyes. Her hair was pulled up. She had on a beatifull dress that was all white and black. She looked exactly like her mom. She's changed her look so many times. She used the power her mom gave her to change her look. **_

_**The sixth said: 'Adrina 1864' It was a girl that looked a lot like Nissa and Damon. She had long black hair and green eyes. She was there younger sister. The only one to continue there family line. **_

_**The seventh said: 'Emily Bennett 1864'. It was a girl with her hair pulled up into a bun. It was Emily. Katherine's witch and minion. God, she stooped low since then.**_

_**The eighth said, 'Annabelle 1864'. It was a picture of the girl I saw talking to Nissa. I think she called her Anna. Annabelle was a very sweet one. **_

_**The ninth was of Nissa and a guy. Alexander. He had long black hair and blue eyes. He was tall. He had his arms wrapped around Nissa's waist and they were laughing. She had her arms around his kneck. She was in the same dress. I remember taking this. **_

_**{Flashback} **_

"_**I need you to smile Giuseppe." I told him. I was the best photographer in Mystic Falls back then. It was January first. The best day of that year. I was taking a picture of all the Salvatore's together. Adrina had her arms around Adrina's shoulder's. Giuseppe smiled slightly. "That smile won't work. Smile better." **_

_**Adrina looked at him. She kissed his cheek. "Smile. This is for our kids." She muttered to him. He smiled. I took the picture. A light breeze blew. **_

"_**Nice shots." Katherine said. She stood behind me. I didn't jump. Katherine was famous for it. **_

"_**Katherine." Stefan and Damon said.**_

"_**Go." Adrina told them. She smiled. She knew they loved her. **_

"_**That's fine. We're done with the family shots." I told them all. I knew they would have gone anyways. **_

"_**I must go check on the town." Adrina told me. She half hugged Nissa. "Love you." Nissa smiled. **_

"_**I love you too." Nissa said. Her green eye's were dancing. The way they always did. They were like pretty flames. Always moving and playful. **_

"_**Goodbye Nissa. Thank you Rosemary. I look forward to seeing you're work." Adrina told me. **_

"_**Goodbye Adrina." I told her. That left me and the beautifull Nissa. Everyone was busy. **_

"_**You have amazing work Rose." She told me. I saw Alexander and Sonder walking up behind her. They're best friends. I kept her distracted. **_

"_**Thank you . I love taking pictures. Can I get one of just you.?" I asked her. They were still a few feet away. **_

"_**Sure." She said and stood in front of the camera. I waited a second. I put a hand behind my back and motioned for Alexander to call her name. **_

"_**Nissa." Alexander called. She looked to where he was. Her face was serene and calm. I got her in the exact moment she was shocked because someone would interrupt a picture to talk to her. **_

"_**Perfect." I told her. She walked to Alexander. **_

_**Alexander and Nissa were special. They understood so much more than their minds could. They were completely in love. A total Romeo and Juliet thing. He was a Lockwood. A family of werewolf's. They couldn't change back then, the gene skipped Alexander. He still wasn't supposed to talk, let alone fall in love, with her. She was one of the Three Salvatore's. The most intimidating of them all. She fell in love with Alexander. He was very old fashioned. He always asked to do anything. He never touched her without permission. He knew everything there was to know about her. **_

"_**That was a beautifull shot Niss. You looked amazing." He said. I turned the camera towards them. **_

"_**Why thank you Alex." She answered. She smiled sweetly and he smiled crookedly. Alexander had long, straight, black hair that hangs over his dark blue eyes. "You look nice." Sje put her hand on his cheek. "How are you?" **_

"_**A lot better." He answered. He was teasing. "Since I am in you're presence." She laughed. She leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her lightly. They were the cutest couple anyone had ever seen. They were perfect for each other. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. **_

"_**You know what?" She asked. He looked like he was debating teasingly. **_

"_**That depends on what you're thinking Niss." He answered and brushed her bangs out of her piece. I was caught in the sweetness of the moment that I forgot I had the perfect picture. **_

"_**I love you." She said. They both started laughing. I took the picture. She would always do that. Whenever she told him she loved him she would say guess what and he would say he didn't know. They looked at me. **_

"_**A saw an opportunity for my best picture yet. I had to take my best picture of a lifetime." I teased. **_

_**They laughed. **_

"_**Thank you Rose. We will be going into town so please tell Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore I will be barrowing her and have her back before to long. **_

_**I smiled. I will. They started walking to town. **_

_**{End of Flashback} **_

_**I can't believe Nissa tried to fall in love with that vampire, Edward. He's not that bad but she promised Alexander. He was her sole mate and she went against that. I knew she didn't love Edward like she loved Alexander but I want to give her that chance. **_

_**I found out Alexander was turned the same night I was. I've been keeping tabs on him as he tried to find her. He said to never interrupt whatever life she was living and if she moved on then to leave her. I found out tonight she didn't love the Cullen's. **_

_**I'm bringing Alexander. **_


	9. 8: Katherine's Little Sister

_**Stefan P.O.V.**_

_**We just left the grill after Elena sent everyone home. She told them something happened, and someone unexpected showed up so Nissa had to leave. Jeremy wanted to stay because Anna was here. Damon and I did as well. Damon went after Nissa though. I opened the car door for Elena. She was driving. **_

"_**Stefan Salvatore. I can't believe you guy's fell in love with the same girl." Anna mocked laughed. "It's like 1864 again." I turned. **_

"_**Anna." I said simply. **_

"_**I was truly surprised when I found you're sister a few years ago, and was completely in love with that vampire in there." Anna said. What vampire? I knew who she would bring up. No one thought his name anymore. **_

"_**I thought he was her light. Her everything." She wasn't talking about the vampire. She was talking about someone no one wanted to think of and let alone talk about. "I thought she would never get over Alexander." She said and took off inside. She knew what would happen now. **_

"_**Who?" Elena asked.**_

_**{Flashback}**_

_**I looked to where Nissa was. I knew what Alexander was going to do. He was going to propose to her. He asked all of us a few weeks ago if he could. We helped plan today. We were outside, at a park in town. {A.N. The park Nissa took Elena too.} I knew they always come here. Nissa was running around and Alexander was chasing her. She didn't know we were here. She was so distracted by him that she never looked. Damon was watching too. He kept his eyes on Nissa only. I looked at her. **_

_**She had her black hair down with her bangs. She was wearing a black dress Emily had given her. She was laughing. She knew Alexander could catch her but he didn't want to. She loved him. You could tell by everything she did. Even when she was looking down you could. He made her happy and safe. Completely unguarded with him like she was for us. No opposite Nissa, then, and he ignored her attitude. **_

_**Alexander finally caught her from behind and we were laughing. They smiled. Nissa noticed us. She looked away from Alexander, shocked. **_

"_**We couldn't miss this." Damon said. We stepped farther into the park. **_

"_**Miss what?" Nissa asked Alexander. **_

"_**Why, you will see." He said sarcastically. He let go of her and got down on one knee. "Nissa Salvatore, I love you and could never stop. Nothing that will happen that will change that. I will always love you and want to be with you forever. Will you marry me, Niss?" He asked. **_

_**She looked at him and then to us. Without a moments hesitation she looked at him again and said, "Yes. I will marry you." **_

_**He picked her up then spun her around. He leaned down to kiss her.**_

_**{End of Flashback} **_

"_**Stefan?" Elena asked. **_

"_**No one." I answered her question. "I have to take you home." I decided. This was getting dangerous. If Alexander was brought up then someone was after Nissa. **_

"_**Who Stefan?" She asked again. **_

_**Nissa P.O.V.**_

"_**I know a witch." I reminded Damon. I threw a dagger at a wall. I turned and looked for something else. Damon pulled the dagger out. We were silent the last hour. I was blocking my own fought and he wanted to know them. **_

_**I heard Stefan walk in the front door.**_

"_**Nissa." He called. I didn't answer, but threw another dagger at a wall. Stefan walked in as Damon pulled the dagger out and I grabbed another. "What are you doing?" He asked. I knew that voice. He was hiding something. **_

"_**What's up Stefan?" I asked. "I'm throwing things at you're wall. How are you? Have a nice day?" I said sarcastically. **_

"_**She's a bit upset." Damon said. I tried to throw a knife at Damon. He caught it and threw it back. I picked up a knife and threw it. "About something she won't tell me." I picked up another knife and looked at them. **_

"_**Do you really want to know?" I asked. I had to be blunt. I know what they'd think and I couldn't even think it either. "I fell in love with one of the people you saw me hiding from. He left me because he thought I was a human." I told them. **_

_**I got their head's easily. Stefan was thinking about something Anna said to him after I left. **_

'_**I never thought she would get over Alexander.' Anna had said then ran inside. A sharp pain shot through my chest. It was like ……... My Alexander. **_

_**I took a small breath and tried not to cry. Alexander. I missed him so much. Damon and Stefan both got into my thoughts at once. Alexander was mine. My everything. I had to loose him because of Katherine. He was in a car accident the night I left. Emily said he died in the accident and that she could show me if I wanted. I should have but I didn't want my memory of My Alexander destroyed. He was Alex. **_

_**I threw a glass against the wall as hard as I could. It shattered against a wall. I hated this life. I've blocked every thought of him I've had out of my mind for 145 years and never even thought of him when I was with Edward. I hated myself and hated Edward and the Cullen's for me betraying him. **_

_**I took off outside. I didn't know where to go but I needed out of here. **_

_**{Flashback} **_

_**Alexander and I were walking inside the house, laughing. Katherine was coming down the stairs. **_

"_**Tell the Salvatore's I will be going out." Katherine said. I hated her. Alex put a hand on my shoulder. Refraining me. **_

"_**Which one?" Emily asked.**_

"_**Both." She said and walked out the front door. **_

_**I watched, so mad I was speechless. Alex tugged my arm gently to get me to go to the other room. I followed him. **_

"_**Calm down, please." He told me. He pulled me to his chest. I felt safe with him. I wrapped my arm's around his back. He put his arms around my waist. My skin tingled where he touched it. "Katherine will be Katherine. Let's just focus on the weeding. Soon you will be my wife and nothing can destroy that. Not even Katherine." He reassured me.**_

"_**I know. I can not wait for you to be my husband. Everything will be perfect." I answered. He laughed.**_

"_**Not that they aren't already." He said. I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled my crooked smile. He was stunning to me. I can't express what he means to me. **_

"_**Good point." I said. I leaned up to kiss him. He leaned down to make it easier on me. I put a hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. He had both hands around my waist. **_

_**His lips were light but passionate against mine. I pressed myself to him. He was my Alex. And nothing could ruin that. **_

_**{End of Flashback} **_

_**I remembered that day. I also remembered the day he proposed to me. I had tears streaming down my face. **_

_**{Flashback} **_

_**Alex was chasing me around my park. We were playing tag. I knew he could catch me if he wanted too but he didn't. **_

_**He finally caught me from behind. I started laughing and he soon followed at the sound of mine. I turned in his arms and put my hands on his chest. He looked at me and I searched his face. I heard movement so I looked to the left. My brothers were standing at the edge of the park. Without Katherine. **_

"_**We couldn't miss this." Damon said. They started walking into the park. **_

"_**Miss what?" I asked Alex. **_

"_**Why, you will see." He said sarcastically. He let go of me and got down on one knee. Oh My Gosh. "Nissa Salvatore, I love you and could never stop. Nothing that will happen that will change that. I will always love you and want to be with you forever. Will you marry me, Niss?" He asked. **_

_**I looked at him. I knew the answer before he asked. I looked at my brothers I was glad they were here. I looked to my Alex. **_

"_**Yes. I will marry you." I told him. He slid his mom's ring on my finger. I was surprised when he picked me up and spun me around. As he set me down, I knew what he would do. I let him. He leaned down to kiss me. **_

_**{End of flashback}**_

_**I was walking to the center of the park. Mine and Alex's park. I've been here once since everything 145 years ago. **_

"_**He's alive you know." A voice in a tree said. I looked at three above the bench. A familiar women was sitting there. "Alex. He's looking for you." **_

"_**And how do you know who A-" I cut off. I remembered her. "Rose. Rosemary Pierce." I remembered her. My only true friend other than Alex, and Katherine's little sister. **_


	10. 9: Cullen's, Fights, Trees, and Threats

_**Katherine's little sister. She was the town's photographer. She guessed my thoughts like she always could. I wiped my eye's. **_

"_**I was the best photographer in that town. I think you might want these. The bottom one's especially. I have more at my house and all you're and Damon's journals." She said. She jumped out of the tree then handed them to me, and climbed the tree again. **_

_**I looked through the top one's quickly. Once I saw the bottom ones I stopped. There was a teenager from every founding family in there own photo. **_

_**Emily, Katherine, Me, Stefan, Damon, Soran, Alex, Anna, James, and a few others. I looked through them again. Every teenager in Mystic Falls had a picture in here. All the adults did as well. She handed me a stack of my pictures of everyone in town. Including: Pearl Whu , mom, Isabella Donovan, Jonathan Gilbert, Michael Lockwood, and quite a few others. The original founding family's. I even had pictures of their parents in this stack. **_

"_**I found those and specially selected those ones to give to you. The rest are at my house. I heard you need a witch and I have one." Rose continued. I knew she was up to something. She never worked this hard to keep a conversation going. It was usually easy. "He is a new witch but he can do it. He just got his powers but he's strong. I know you want the tomb open tomorrow so we'll meet you at the cemetery. For now, would you like to come get you're journals and pictures?" **_

"_**Why baiting me, Rose? What are you up too? Everyone I have seen since 1864 has a plan with me at the center of it. Even Stefan and Damon do. Even you. So, you know what? I'm not a part of you're plans. Not part of any ones. You're sister destroyed my life. I lost Alex, My mom, my home, my family, my friends, humanity, and just being a human because of you're sister and her little vampire minions." I said as coldly as I could manage. Rose didn't flinch like she used to. **_

"_**Let's get one thing straight Niss. I am not my sister. Hell, I don't even think we are blood related. But, I am not her. I want her in that tomb as much as you do. I didn't help my sister. And remember, one person of every founding family lived the last 145 years. All I knew when she turned me was that she had a prophecy she made by the idea of a psychic. She said that a psychic saw, this year, every member of the founding family's will return to Mystic Falls. To rule the town like we did in 1864." She glared at me. " This isn't my wish. I knew she expected every member to return. I've been here for a while. Stefan was the first to return. Then Damon followed. And you showed up. I showed up a day after you did. Anna has been here for only a few weeks. James and Soran have been traveling with a new friend and are planning to pay Damon a visit for interupppting they're feeding party. Now out of everyone, we have a Fell, a Forbes, a Lockwood, a few Salvatore's, a Pierce, a Gilbert, a Bennett, a Tanner, a Moor and a couple others." **_

_**She jumped out of the tree. "That's a lot of vampires for a town and we can't let that happen. If the founding families come back this year and that tomb is open tomorrow, do you know what is in the next few weeks?" **_

"_**Me killing all the vampires." I said sarcastically. **_

"_**No. The Founder's Celebration, where everyone is dressing up and relating everything back to 1864. Every vampire will show up, show themselves, tell a story, then have dinner. Not all of us have refrained as well as you have with Stefan. Everyone in that tomb will be getting out and the additional teenagers will kill every person in this town and we can't let them do it. Get over the Cullen's and over Alex." She told me. "Fight like hell and be ready." **_

_**She took off half way down the park. "Find me later." **_

_**I looked to where she took off. The Founders Celebration. We still have to open the tomb but we'll need Rose's witch, Bonnie, her grandma, and my witch if we are going to do this right. **_

"_**Rose!" I yelled after her. My journals will be needed at the Founder's party. I'm putting them on display for people to read. This town needs a bit of a wake up call before the others get here. "I want my stuff!" **_

_**Ivy Angel**_

_**Most of what I said was true. Katherine's plan was true. I did know a witch. Alice. Her family is realted to one of the founding families by marriage and their decendent. She's a long last decendent of the mix of a Bennett and a Fell. She didn't know about a lot of her pwers. I removed her memory years ago. She burned a whole town to get Damon to stop killing her family, one by one. I stopped her, erased her memory, and put her in the doctors care till I could fully change her and not get burned. She doesn't know I'm the one who turned her . **_

"_**Rose!" Nissa yelled after me. "I want my stuff!" **_

_**I looked at her. "Let's go." I told her. My long, brown hair was partly braided and had a rose in it. I had on a pink tank top, red jeans and a black pair of boots. Risky, I know. But, it looked amazing on me. **_

_**Nissa said she'd be right back. A second later she was back and in a new outfit. She had on a black strapless shirt, a pair of black jeans and a black leather jacket. She had o black boots as well. **_

"_**Very Damon." I commented. "Let's go."**_

_**She didn't know I'm staying with the Cullen's. I was thinking I would play stupid. I made it so she couldn't really leave. Not even Nissa can get away from me. Not tonight. Alex won't be here for two more day's. And the tomb is opening tomorrow. **_

_**I led her outside of town. I could tell she was going through her memory's. Of everything. I had no idea of what would happen. I wanted her to be on good terms with the Cullen's when Alex get's here. **_

_**I blocked out the scents of the town and the Cullen's with my affinity for air. I hid them from her shield. I ran in the front door and into the living room. She stood in the door way. **_

_**I cursed. I hate the rule of having to be invited in. "Alice. Invite the girl in!" I yelled. Alice walked out of the kitchen. **_

"_**Come in Bella." Alice said before she was in the room. It didn't work. Alice came in. Nissa was completely frozen. The rest of the Cullen's came in behind Alice. Nissa took off in the other direction.**_

"_**Where'd she go?" Rose asked. **_

"_**Human's can't do that." Jasper pointed out. **_

_**I cursed again. "Why does she always run? Either run or fight like hell." I complained to myself. "Sometimes both. Even back then." I heard a few Cullen's laugh. I took off after Nissa. They ran to the porch and I told them to wait. I caught her before she hit the tree's. I wrapped my arm's around her from behind. She tried to get out.**_

"_**Let me go Rose!" She yelled. I held on tighter and picked her up off the ground. She grabbed my arm and threw me over her. The Cullen's were gasping. I landed on my back. It hurt. Con of the Stefan diet. She looked at me and tried to take off. I ran in front of her and grabbed her arms. I twisted her around so I had her arms and she couldn't do anything. I was wrong. She kicked me and I let go of an arm. She elbowed me in the stomach, as hard as she could. I landed on the ground. She picked me up by my neck and threw me into a tree. I grunted. **_

"_**Rose Pierce! I….. I…. I can't believe you!" She yelled at me. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away so she used her shield to turn herself invisible. **_

"_**Bella!" Alice called. I felt her here. **_

"_**She's not gone." I grunted and sat up. It hurt so bad. She was here but I couldn't see her. "Nissa. It's only fair. They deserve an explanation and I have something Alex told me to give you." I added the last part on a wing. Something picked me up from behind and threw me on the ground, twenty feet away. **_

"_**What? What did Alex give you?" She asked. I looked towards where her voice was coming from. In front of a tree a few feet away. I saw a branch being torn off and then it was invisible. **_

"_**Make yourself visible." I ordered her. **_

"_**Doesn't work that way." Her voice sounded mad and closer. She became visible right in front of me. She was leaning down to see me better. "Tell me and have them get my stuff or I won't hesitate in killing you. Especially not now. A chance to kill a Pierce is an opportunity any vampire would take." She threatened me. The Cullen's were frozen in shock. She started pulling wood of the branch to make it sharper. **_

"_**What a Damon threat." I commented. The Cullen's were even more shocked that I wasn't scared of her. "Copying Niss? That's a low one, especially for you." I stood. She round house kicked me in the chest. I landed on the ground but kicked her foot out form under her. She landed next to me and dropped the branch. I went to grab it but she used her shield to protect it. She grabbed it and grabbed my arm. She threw me into the tree and threw the sharp end of the branch into me. She purposefully missed. I screamed. **_

"_**Ivy!" A few of the Cullen's yelled. **_

"_**I'm done with the games Rose. Everyone is taken me for granted. I am not an amusement toy. I don't play games that started here 145 years ago. Mabey you and 'them'-" She nudged her head towards the Cullen's. "-and the founding family's, but I am done. Answer my questions or die. I don't need my brother's to help me kill you." She continued. "You're family started this mess and I will end it at the Founder's Celebration. Where. Is. Alex." **_

_**I didn't answer. I looked at her. **_

_**Nissa P.O.V.**_

_**She didn't answer. I ignore the Cullen's. **_

"_**Dead Niss. He died that night and so did you." She spat at me. She shot me a glare. **_

"_**Where's you're witch?" I asked her. **_

_**She nudged her head towards the Cullen's. "Ask you're little pixy friend about her family history. After all, I turned her." Rose said. **_

_**What?!!!!!!!!?????????**_


	11. 10: De Ja Vue

_Nissa P.O.V._

_I looked to Alice. She's a witch?! Alice?! My friend Alice?! Not my friend. Bella's friend. I corrected myself. _

"_You're a witch?" I asked her. _

"_Her and you're beloved." Rose asked. Alex wasn't. Wait…… she meant Edward. I shot her a dark look. "They don't know." _

"_A second generation witch. Two. A house full of vampires. A vampire massacre party. A tomb. Alex. What have you gotten your self into Niss?" I muttered to myself. I pulled my phone out. I dialed Stefan's phone. _

"_Stefan's phone." Damon answered. _

"_Get you, and Stefan over here." I told him. _

"_Where?" He asked. _

"_A house of…. People. Where are you?" I asked him. _

"_Kind of busy at the moment. Anna tried to get Elena. She's currently in the street." Damon said. I could tell he was busy. I heard a gun shot and Anna screamed. He was going to make the Cullen's think I was a murder. _

"_Why do you have Stefan's phone?" I wondered. "Never mind. I'll be there in a second." I hung up. I put my phone in my _

_Pocket. I looked to the Cullen's. _

"_I'm so sorry. Thing's have changed. I don't really want to explain. I never really was Bella. I lied about my past. I was a vampire, even when I was with you all. I'm one hundred and sixty years old, and have two brothers. This isn't the way I wanted thing's. But…" I trailed off. "This is how they are. I'm sorry. Maybe I will explain someday. Don't regret anything. It makes for a very long century. The trick is to move on. You don't need as long of a century as we've had. I'll be back." I turner to Rose._

"_Don't tempt me Pierce. I spared you because of who you were, and not who you are. You may not be Katherine but if you set me up again, I will kill you and not miss. " I threatened her. "Especially don't threaten me with the past. Those teenagers are as old as we are. They should be able to control themselves. I am not letting this town face what it did. It may need a wake up call but not like that. Let us handle it. Stay away tomorrow or you will go into the tomb. I'm not using the Cullen's as witches because I know a powerful sixteen year old that has topped Emily. This end's here Pierce. It's over." _

_I turned to leave._

"_Bella." Someone called. I forgot who they were calling. _

"_Niss." Rose called. I turned. She nodded to the Cullen's as she tried to get the stake out of her. _

"_Come back. We've missed you." Esme said. I winced. _

"_You miss Bella. There's a difference." I told her. I pulled the wood out of Rose. "I'm Nissa. I always have and always will be. Bella is gone. Sorry." I couldn't look at them and I took off. I could feel where my brothers are. They were close. I heard three vampires following me. Great. I kept going anyway. Two were Cullen's. Alice and Rose. One was Rose. I felt the other's follow quickly. _

_I ran into the middle of a street. Stefan was carrying Elena. She could barely concentrate. _

"_Stefan." She said and her head fell back. I ran up. Stefan looked at me. _

"_Elena. Elena get up. Come on Hun. Concentrate." I tried to tell her. I felt the Cullen's stop at the beginning of the street. Elena was asleep. _

"_Get her to a doctor." I told him. H e started carrying her to my car. How'd they get my car? "Tell Jenna I was in the car with her and it was my fault. Tell her I only got a minor concussion and we'll pay the hospital bills. Tell her anything." I turned to Damon. _

_He was holding a gun and a tire iron to Anna. She was on the ground. He was pointing the gun at her. She was glaring at him. _

"_What's your plan?" He asked her. "Last chance." I walked over next to Damon. _

"_Give me." I told him. He handed me the gun. I looked at him. A gun?_

"_Wooden bullets." He said. "The town got creative." _

"_Anna. Why do you want Elena dead?" I asked. She didn't answer. I aimed the gun at her and cocked it. _

"_She looks like her. How can you guys side with them?" She asked. This was all De Vu Ju for Stefan and Damon. _

"_I don't side with anyone. I want you dead." Damon said. _

"_Since when do I take sides?" I asked in general. "Side with who? Nobody knows about the tomb but you're little vampire followers that will be here next week." _

"_Two weeks." Rose corrected. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I aimed the gun at her without looking. She was quite. I aimed the gun back at Anna. _

"_Seems she won't cooperate." I commented. I heard Stefan take off at 150. I shot a few times. Anna yelled out. _

"_Who's Elena's mom?" I asked. _

"_Isabel. Pierce." Anna grunted as she reached to pull the bullets out. _

_I heard police sirens in the distance. Damon rolled his head around in that Damon way. _

"_Damn it." He said. _

"_Either leave town or you'll be dead. If we see you or hear of you we'll hunt you down and not miss." I handed the gun to Damon. "Leave or you're dead." _

_Anna took off. Damon sighed. _

_We looked at the Cullen's. _

"_Go home. We'll see you later." I ordered them._

"_Roza?" Damon asked, to Rose. _

"_Bring her any closer and I'll kill her." I promised him. _

"_Threat or a promise Niss?" Rose asked. _

"_Screw you." I told her. "Get the Cullen's home or I'll kick you out of town and make sure you don't come back." _

_I looked at Damon. Stefan appeared next me. _

"_She's fine. Same injuries as last time." He said. _

"_Who are they?" Stefan asked._

"_Just wondering the same thing." Damon said._

"_Enjoy disappointment." I told them. _

'_Who are they?' Damon and Stefan asked in my head._

'_No one.' I answered. _

'_I'll ask Rose.' Damon thought to me. _

'_People from my past that won't leave. They're renegade vampires compared to us. A new kind.' I thought to them. 'I_

_Lived with them for a while.' I lied. _

"_Let's talk." Alice volunteered. _

"_Let's not." I answered. _

"_You can't leave us hanging Bella." Jasper said._

"_Nissa. And I can." I told him. "We have a tomb to open." I told my brothers. _

_I walked over to Damon's Ferrari. I grabbed Damon's sunglasses off the dash and put them on. Though, it was around ten o clock. _

"_Once a Salvatore, always a Salvatore." She muttered. " Attitude. Conscience. Confidents'. Fight like hell. And Annoying ability to stay alive." Rose muttered. Damon climbed into his car. Stefan looked at me. _

"_Come back soon Bella." Esme said. _

"_Let's go open a tomb." Damon said. Stefan was dreading it. _


	12. 11: Dance Straight From Hell Part 1

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**We need the Grimoire, candles, two witches, water, lighter or matches, flame thrower, gun, wooden bullets, a little bit of blood as a pick-me-up, Elena to see a doctor, kick people out of town, my stuff Rose has, Elena protected, and Kaylee here. I wanted Bonnie to only help and not participate. The only way this will work is if she brings her daughters as well. **_

_**Thinking of Katherine made me think of who else she might of changed. Stefan and Damon didn't know since they left a few nights after I did. I want to know who else was in that tomb. I just got back from checking on Elena. She was okay. I still want her to go to a doctor. **_

_**We were taking while I was there. Stefan and Damon were checking around the property. **_

"_**Does Stefan love me?" She asked out of the middle of nowhere. **_

"_**Of course, Ragazza Sciacca." It meant Silly girl in Italian. "How could he not?" **_

"_**I don't know. Who's Alexander?" She asked. Stefan wouldn't tell her. I sighed. **_

"_**Alexander is my fiance. It was 1863. Alexander Lockwood was my best friend my whole life. He told me he loved me one night and didn't come back for a while because he thought I didn't love him back. I showed up at a park, where he was hanging out for a while, and told him I loved him too. The town thought of us as a Romeo and Juliet. He was a Lockwood. They were very low in society back then. I was at the top." I explained. "We were together for two years. He proposed to me the day I turned eighteen. We could have gotten married sooner, but we thought it was appropriate. Katherine changed me the night before the wedding. I couldn't marry Alex if I was……… was like her. Alex was so bright. He understood everything and would help anyone that needed it. He was friends with anyone and no one hated him. He was so sweet and the most romantic person I've ever heard off."**_

"_**I didn't want to ruin his life. Katherine told me he got into a car crash and died. I think she was lying but I never stuck around to find out. I thought he got married, and had kids, and moved on. I convinced myself I was in love with Edward when I never was. He reminded me of Alex so I convinced myself he was. No one is like Alex. No one could replace him."**_

_**I got to go. It just hit six. I got to go get the necklaces and stuff.**_

"_**The Truth is Out There and It hurts."**_

_**~Nissa Salvatore**_

_**Elena called. **_

"_**You going to the dance tonight?" She asked. **_

"_**What dance?" I asked her. **_

"_**I told you a few weeks ago. The 1864 dance. It's in honor of 1864. Stefan and Damon are going." She told me.**_

"_**Where'd they get the idea?" I asked. **_

"_**The Founder's Party. Everyone has to dress up as some of there ancestors from 1864." She explained. Great.**_

"_**Yeah. Tell Stefan and Damon to get there clothes out." I hung up. **_

_**This town is asking for murder. **_

_**I walked up the stairs to the room I never used. I opened my closet and looked through my dresses. **_

_**I had so many. My wedding dress, my ball gowns, my normal dresses, my special occasion dresses, and everything else. **_

_**I picked out the last dress I wore from 1864. **_

_**It was around four. It would take me an hour to get into the dress and two hours to get everything else done. Perfect timing. **_

_**An hour and annoying corset later, I was in a dress that I couldn't breathe in and loved it. I curled my hair like I always had it back then and hair sprayed it up, the way I had it my last night. I slipped into my heels and walked out. **_

_**I walked down the stairs. Elena was here. She just called and asked me to help her find a dress. I told her she could borrow one of mine. They were all talking in the hallway. Damon and Stefan were wearing the last thing I saw them wearing and they even did there hair the same way. **_

_**Elena was breathless. **_

"_**Come on. Let's get you into a dress." I told her. "We are going to have you dress up like Katherine. No offense. But, you have to dress up like an ancestor. " Stefan and Damon were shocked. I was too. We never expected to be ourselves again. **_

"_**You look amazing." Elena said. **_

"_**Thank you. Come on. I only have an hour and it will take you half of that time to get dressed." I told her.**_

_**Two hours later, She looked so much like Katherine that I had to resist the urge to kill her. **_

"_**Well, if you're not a Pierce I'm human." I joked. I brought her to a mirror. She was shocked. I handed her a picture of Katherine in the same dress, and with her hair the same way. We were both shocked. **_

"_**Let's go blow these human's out of the water." I told her. We walked down the stairs. Stefan and Damon were speechless. **_

"_**Let's go to school." Elena told them. She purposefully sounded like Katherine to give the outfit effect. **_

_**We made Stefan drive at 250 down the street. **_

"_**I hate driving slow". I commented. **_

_**We got out of the car and we set it up like the past. **_

"_**We are going to give the vampire hunters a wake up call." I explained. "Damon Stefan and I will wlak in first, like the way we usually did. Elena will follow down the stairs after. You guys will go see her." **_

_**They all agreed. **_

_**I stood in front of Stefan and Damon. They walked a few feet behind me, and at my sides. **_

_**Everything got quite when we walked in. No one was dressed like us. **_

_**I noticed the main group that was gaping. The Cullen's. **_

_**I hate this school. **_


	13. 12: Time To Open The Tomb

**I ignored the Cullen's and looked around. I saw Anna dressed as she always was back then. I would kill her if we weren't surrounded by human's. I saw Rose in her dress as well. Everyone took there eye's off of us. And too Elena, I think. It could have been Katherine. **

**I felt someone new here. A vampire was here. He was toward the back, with Rose. I didn't look. I only put my eyes on Elena. She came half way down the stairs. Stefan went to her but Damon stayed by my side. **

"**Go." I told him. **

"**That's not Katherine." He answered. I looked at him. **

"**But you love Elena too." I told him. "I know you do. It's why she's still here." I looked at Elena and Stefan. "Not that I approve of both of my brother's dating her, but you both love her. Go see her. I'll be fine." Damon stood by my side, even then. I groaned. "Come on. I'll go too." **

**We walked over to where Elena and Stefan were talking to their friends. The crowd started talking again. Thank gosh. **

"**Do you love what I did to our Elena?" I interrupted the conversation. **

"**She look's amazing." Bonnie complimented. She looked at me. "I'll help you tonight. If it get's Damn to stop." **

"**If the circumstances were different, I wouldn't let you near but my witch isn't as strong as you. None of the one's I know are as strong as you. Actually she should be here right about………….. Now." I looked at the stairs. Kaylee was walking down stairs. Her short brown hair was faired at the ends. She had it layered. Her eyes were a purple color to match the highlights that were at her ends, of her hair. **

**She had on a ball gown dress, like mine, and had her make-up done. I walked up to her. **

"**Great dress but there was no make-up back then." I reminded her. "Are coming down the stairs?" **

"**As soon as our friend get's his but in here, then yes. I found someone you might want to see. He said it would be best to wait for you at the park, but I couldn't find him." She looked around the ballroom. "He's here." She started walking down the stairs so I couldn't see where she was looking. I looked to where I thought but no one was there. Kaylee looked like she was seventeen. **

"**Where's you're daughters?" I asked. **

"**Getting the cemetery ready. We didn't count on the party that starts right after this though. About a hundred teenagers, waiting. Can this town get any stupider?" She asked. She looked around again. She spotted the Cullen's. She was the only person that knew about them since she was one of Alice's, and Emmett's friend. They don't remember her. I think. "You have had the worst few week's, haven't you?" She didn't wait for an answer. **

"**The girl's are done. I just came to get you. It's already dark, and overcast. If we are going to do this, it needs to be now." **

"**Aww. We got all dressed for nothing." I teased. "I'll be right back." I walked over to the Cullen's. **

"**I need you to protect….." Damon and Stefan interrupted me.**

"**No we don't." Stefan said. **

"**She's coming." Damon continued. I shot them a look. **

"**Never mind. Let's go. We have vampires to kill." I realized that was the wrong thing to say. **

"**Bella, what's in the tomb you guy's are opening?" Rosalie asked. **

"**Let's go." I told my brothers. "Where's Rose?" **

"**Who?" Jasper asked. **

"**Vampire I put a stake through." I told them.**

"**Ivy? Talking to a person she brought." Jasper answered. "Bella we need to talk-" I cut him off by walking away. **

**I walked up the stairs, Elena was waiting. Stefan and Damon were waiting too. **

**We walked outside. "So much for a dance." Elena said. **

"**You gave them something to think about for a while. You look straight out of that picture. Beautifull." I told her. **

**An hour later, it was dark and we were walking into the cemetery. I felt Ivy try to get through my shield. I put a shocking, layer of power, under the first layer. She has to go through so many layer's and by the time she's done, this will be over and the wicked witch of the dead will be back. No pun intended to any witch reading this. Pun intended to the teenagers that wish they were. **

**I had on a black tank top, over a blue one, black jeans, a black leather jacket I took from Damon, and black boots.**

**I felt another person in the cemetery but I assumed it was someone alive, in the tomb. I was as wrong as ever. **


	14. 13: The Tomb Is Open Part 1

"_**Witches." Damon greeted. **_

"_**What are you going to do after you get her back?" Kaylee asked. **_

"_**I'm not sure. I know she will want to stay here but won't want Damon near Stefan and I. Talking, as if she's in there." I told her. "I know Damon won't leave." **_

_**A few minutes later, Bonnie and her Grandma walked in to my shield. **_

_**We now have Bonnie, Her Grandma, Kaylee, Lynn, Angel, Lizzy, and Carson. This should be simple if they can combined there powers. **_

_**The girl's were already starting to get the circle ready. Bonnie and her grandma joined in, without a word. I helped Stefan set up the flamethrower, a few feet away. Damon was getting the blood he was going to give to Katherine ready. Elena was helping the witches. I walked over to Bonnie.**_

"_**Thank you. I never wanted you here but we need you." I told her. Her grandma was silent. **_

_**A few minutes later we were ready to open the tomb. The witch's were in there place's. Damon and Stefan stood behind them. I was Elena's protector, so I stood with her, behind them.**_

"_**No matter what we stick together." I reminded Stefan and Damon. I had given Elena her necklace, after I put a power in it that no one has had before. No vampire could feed off of her or they would burn alive. **_

_**The witch's started chanting. The flames got bigger and Elena jumped. I touched her arm but didn't say anything. The flames were getting huge. A minute later, the door began to open. A huge wind blew out of it. Like they're powers were working from the inside. Knowing a little about witch's, they probably were but I wasn't sure. The door slid open, all the way and they stopped chanting. Damon looked at Elena. He was thinking about Leverage. **_

"_**They won't shut it. I'll kill who ever does. Plus, they'll have to open it." I reassured him. He grabbed Carson. Kaylee made a move to stop him but I stopped her. She'll be fine. **_

"_**She'll be okay. Damon won't hurt her." I tried to tell her. Damon and Carson walked in. He went to come out to tell us something but he couldn't. Carson took the opportunity to run out, past him.**_

"_**Why can't he get out?!" I asked. **_

"_**The seal. We need to brake it." Kaylee explained. "He can't get out, as long as it's up." **_

"_**We'll brake it." She reassured me. She turned the page in the grimier and they started chanting again. Damon kept going. As he was in for a second. Anna, ran up to the door. She grabbed Bonnie and ran in. The chanting stopped. **_

"_**Keep the chanting going." I told them. Stefan ran inside because Elena was yelling after bonnie. The witch's continued chanting. I tried to stop Elena but a voice behind me yelled something. **_

_**It was a voice I never thought I would ever hear again. I turned. **_

_**A guy with long black hair and blue eye's was looking at me. I faltered. Elena ran into the tomb. **_

_**Alexander Lockwood.**_


	15. 14: The Tomb Is Open Part 2

_**I faltered. Elena ran into the tomb. **_

_**Alexander Lockwood.**_

"_**Alex." I said. Elena screamed. I kept my eye's on him. He had to be an illusion. He's dead. He was as startling as he was 145 years ago. My Alex. Elena screamed again. I ran into the tomb.**_

_**Alex was only an illusion. He had to be. That's all. **_

"_**Nissa, don't." He yelled. **_

_**I kept going down the stairs. I saw light ahead. A torch. I picked it up. Bonnie was bleeding on the ground. Stefan was giving her his blood. Anna was sitting in front of someone that was moving. Anna's mom. **_

_**Pearl.**_

_**That's who she was after. Elena was next to Bonnie. She was crying. Stefan took his hand back and Bonnie sat up. **_

"_**Get up stairs guy's. Help the witch's." I ordered them. "We'll be right behind you." I knew we wouldn't be. They forgot we couldn't come out. They took off up the stairs. **_

"_**Stefan follow them as far as you can." I ordered him. I took off down the tunnel. I heard Stefan take in a breath and turn. **_

"_**Alex." He said. It was completely emotionless. **_

"_**Stefan? How are you? Considering the circumstances, okay I think. Granted we're in a tomb full of vampires." Alex told him. **_

_**Only an illusion. Only an illusion. He's not talking to Stefan. I took off to find Damon. I heard someone behind me. **_

"_**Aren't illusions less annoying if you're dead?" I said sarcastically. **_

"_**What?" Alex asked. I ignored his voice. Only an illusion. Alex died. 145 years ago. There's no possibility he's here now. **_

"_**I thought illusion's didn't follow you around and bug the hell out of you." I told him, emotionless. I can not believe I was talking to an illusion. **_

"_**She's not here!" Damon yelled. I walked in. Damon kept yelling 'She's not here!'. I tried to yell over him. I couldn't. He threw a bag of blood at the wall. **_

_**Elena ran in with Stefan and Alex. **_

"_**Damon. Please. The seal is dropping. Please. They can't hold it much longer." Elena said. He walked out the door slowly. I followed and ignore Alex trying to talk to me. Elena muttered "Who is that?" To Stefan. He stayed silent. **_

_**We got out quickly. The door slammed shut. Rose and the Cullen's ran up. Anna was walking away, with her mom. Damon and I practically jumped her. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her into the tree. **_

"_**You knew she wasn't in there." He told Anna.**_

"_**You know you wouldn't have helped me." Anna answered. "Let her go." I walked away. **_

"_**Where is she?" He asked. **_

"_**Last time I saw I was in Chicago. She knew exactly were you were Damon, she didn't care." Anna said. I heard Damon let her go. **_

_**I walked over to the witches. A few were sitting down. Bonnie and her Grams looked okay. I hugged Bonnie. She hugged me back a few minutes later. **_

"_**I never wanted you to do this. You should grow into you're power's. Not forced into them. Thank you." I told her and her grandmother. **_

"_**Why won't she talk to you?" Stefan asked Alex. **_

"_**She thinks I'm an illusion." Alex answered. "Apparently Rose didn't tell her I was coming like she said she did." He eyed Rose.**_

_**I blocked my mind. I was weaker than I want but not to weak. I know Bonnie's grams was very weak. I did a trick Emily taught me. It was giving energy and power to another being but it takes dangerously away from your's. I was dead. What's the damage? **_

_**Elena was talking to the witches. Carson was talking to her sisters and Kaylee. **_

"_**That's one ritual we will never do again. It was kind of fun." Carson was saying. Rose was telling the Cullen's who Alex was. **_

"_**Just a guy we knew from a long, long time ago. I didn't mention the fact to Nissa that he was here." Rose said. **_

"_**How can he be here? He died the night I left." I told her. I looked at Alex from the corner of my eye's. He looked confused. **_

"_**Who told you that? My sister? Her minions?" Rose asked me, sarcastically. **_

_**Damon was facing the forest. Elena walked over and hugged him. I saw Stefan take Alex's phone from his hand and take a picture. **_

"_**Let's get everyone home." Elena said as she pulled away. **_

"_**Cullen's get home and be glad I didn't kick you out of town. Along with Katherine two." I told them. "Rose you're hanging out here." **_

_**The Cullen's didn't listen. I raised my shield and they flew backwards a few feet. I noticed Carlisle and Esme weren't with them. **_

"_**Go." I threatened as cold as I could. Alice froze and saw what I'd do to them. They all took of. **_

_**Stefan led Elena and Bonnie and her grams out of the park. **_

"_**Actually, she did." I answered Rose's question. I had a huge headache and was drained a lot of power. I couldn't even phase and that was a basic power. **_

_**Damon could turn into a raven and wolf, Stefan can turn into an eagle. Katherine could turn into a cat. I can turn into wolf and a few other's. Wolf was the one I used often. **_

"_**My sister was an idiot. Her fault she got caught. Anyways, Alex didn't die. I turned him. He is standing next to you." Rose said. **_

_**What?! Alex died!? He had to have! He was in a car accident! Wasn't he?! He died 145 ear's ago!**_

_**I didn't look at Alex. **_

"_**He is standing right next to you Nissa and you can't even understand." Rose sighed an annoyed sigh. "This is great. Look, Alex never got into a car accident. I did. I was in that car that night. She tricked you into thinking it was me. I wasn't even hurt at all. The car looked horrible but I jumped before it even hit. Alex was to busy worrying about how you were all night. He wouldn't even let me even mention going out without you and he couldn't see you the next day."**_

_**This isn't real. She had to be lying. I knew Alex was looking at my face. **_

"_**You don't believe her. You don't believe a word she say's do you? I am not an illusion or anything else you think." Alex said. I didn't look at him. I kept my eyes on Rose. "I have been looking for you for a 100 and some odd years. Now that I found you, you won't believe I'm alive and standing here." He was ranting. **_

_**Alex only ranted when he was annoyed. I still didn't look at him. Rose was watching Alex. She half smiled. I wonder why. I didn't look. **_

_**All of a sudden he was in front of me. He put a hand on my cheek. **_

"_**I am here." He said. He was tall like he always was back then. Then again, I was always short. I still didn't look at him. He moved his hand to my chin and made me look at him. I had no other choice. He was……………. Indescribable. There was no one like Alex. **_

_**He leaned down. He touched his lips to mine gently. It took a second to recognize who it was. It was Alex. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. My skin felt warm. **_

_**It was Alex!!!! Alex is here!!! Alive!!!!!!!!!!!! My Alex is here and with me!!! Alex is back!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**That was all I could think. **_

_**His lips were warm against mine. I missed him so much. **_

_**Rose cleared her throat. I realized we weren't exactly being appropriate for company. Alex pulled back but stayed close. We were both breathless. **_

_**He leaned his forehead against mine. We didn't move for a while.**_

"_**Do you think I'm back now?" He asked quietly. I smiled. **_

"_**I do." I told him. "I can't believe you're here. You were one thing I thought I lost forever."**_

"_**I'm going to go now, so……… yep. Bye." Rose said. I knew she was trying to leave us alone. She wanted to leave. I realized that she was staying with the Cullen's. **_

"_**Don't tell them Rose. I will come over tomorrow and talk to them." I told her. She left without a word. I didn't think Alex knew. **_

"_**Come on. Let's get inside. This place isn't full of good memory's for either of us." I told him. I led him back to the boarding house. Stefan and Damon weren't here. I searched my shield for them. Damon was finishing off his third bottle of alcohol. Stefan was at Elena's. I even felt the Cullen's. I pulled my shield back so it only covered my brothers, Elena, her family, and Alex. **_

_**We were silent the whole way here. We didn't talk at all. I kept a tight grip on Alex's hand. I led him inside the front door. **_

"_**Our boarding house." I told him. He looked around. **_

"_**It's nice." He said. His eye's turned back to me. He searched my face. I kept my grip on his hand. I put my other hand on his neck to pull him towards me but he wouldn't let me. **_

"_**I don't think you want to start off the same way we were. You can take it slow if you'd like." He warned me. **_


	16. 15: Connecting With Alex

"_**I know what I want Alex." I responded. "You." That's all it took. I pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me, protectively. I put my arms around his neck. He kissed me back, matching my passion. We stood for a few minutes. We slowly started walking while he was kissing me. We didn't break the kiss. I led him to the stairs. I pulled away, and led him up the stairs. **_

_**I brought him to my room. He didn't even look around. He pulled me back to him and I let him. I kissed him as passionately as I could. **_

_**He laid me on the bed. He layed down on me. I reached for his shirt. We had never done anything like this when I was human. We never went this far. After 145 years, what do we have to loose? **_

_**He pulled it off. He reached for mine and I let him. **_

_**We continued the night in bliss.**_


	17. AN: New Chapters and Apologies

_**I am the worst author ever! Hate me if you want to! It has been so long since I have updated this story! I took a break for the last like year to improve my writing skills and I wrote four of my own novels in that time. I'm so sorry for forgetting about FF! New chapter coming in an hour or two! And no, this story will not be a Edward/ Bella pairing for all who were curious. I love Alexander completely and wouldn't do that to him. Edward does try to win her back though... **_


	18. 16: Here We Go Again

_**-Nissa-**_

_**I woke up in Alexander's strong arms. He was already awake, watching the sun rise. I kept my eyes closed to not ruin the moment. He could tell I was awake judging by my breathing. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered romantically. He kissed my cheek lightly. I had my head on his chest and he had his arms around my waist. I never wanted to leave his arms. **_

"_**Good morning." I whispered back. I took the risk and opened my eyes. I lost my breathe as my eyes found his. I would never get tired of looking at him. He was just so beautiful. I couldn't help a smile. **_

"_**There's my smile I missed so much." He said quietly. "I'm never going to let the fact that you ruined our first meeting by calling me an illusion and ignoring me." He teased. I scoffed sarcastically but he just kept his smile. **_

"_**If I thought you were hot in eighteen sixty four, I need to redefine my definition of hot." I teased. His long black hair was done in the scene style. He had two spider bite piercing with silver studs. Hi eyes seemed much brighter then I remembered. He had a complete six pack, with superhuman strength. He was just so damn beautiful. **_

"_**I could say the same." He teased. "Now let me show off my cooking skills."**_

"_**We don't have to eat any more babe." I reminded him. **_

"_**I still want to make you food." he went to get up but I pouted, running a hand through my hair. **_

"_**You're not supposed to get up yet." I pulled him back on the bed. He sat but didn't lay down with me. **_

"_**We have hundreds of people to save my love. It's time to get up. But-" he leaned his forehead against mine, guessing why I didn't want him to leave. "-I promise I will only be downstairs." **_

"_**Fine." I sighed. I couldn't believe Alexander was back! My Alexander! I couldn't explain in words how happy I was just to see him! But were things going to start up from where they stopped? **_

_**I left the night before our wedding. To be married? Now? Time has changed us so much that we need to get to know each other again. We needed to start over. I knew I was right as I got dressed. I just wore short shorts and a black halter. Alexander was teasing me by what he wore. He put on dark jeans with a black spiked belt and didn't bother with a shirt yet. He changed his studs for black rings and brushed his hair before leaving me to do my make-up and hair.**_

_**Not to long after he left was I following down the stairs with my hair pulled back. It was already three in the afternoon. We slept for a long time but I needed to rebuild my strength. I could tell Alexander didn't feed on animals. He wouldn't kill people like Damon did either. **_

_**Alexander was cooking on the stove. He already poured me a glass of wine and had his own. I picked it up absently. In a second half the glass was gone. He didn't comment, just smirked. **_

_**I wrapped my arms around his waist. "What is the smirk for?" **_

"_**You don't even do people and yet you drink more then me. Less then Damon I'm noticing…. But more then me." He teased. We could both hear Damon pouring another glass of alcohol. He actually did sleep for almost as long as we did last night. He has been up for a while though. **_

_**Stefan was upstairs with Elena. He was writing in his journal while she worked on a letter. "Speaking of that. I need a family meeting." I said loud enough. Damon sighed from the living room. **_

"_**After breakfast." Alexander disagreed. He put an omelet on my plate. **_

"_**Why thank you." I didn't move my eyes off of him. I moved my arms from around his waist unwillingly. "I was thinking honey-" his undivided attention turned to me. "-We haven't seen each other in one hundred forty five years. We can't pick up where we left off because we are so different since then. So what if we tried dating the human way?" **_

"_**Scared you'll hate me now?" Alexander teased half heartedly. **_

"_**Never! In fact I love you more this way!" I teased him back. **_

"_**I think it's a wonderful idea Nissa." he agreed. He pressed his lips to my forehead sweetly. "Eat." He handed me my plate. I ate it quickly. Alexander was quiet as he ate to. **_

"_**You know what?" I asked him quietly.**_

"_**What?" He asked curiously. **_

"_**I love you." I assured both him and me. Just as I was about to kiss him, Stefan interrupted. **_

"_**Family meeting!" Stefan came walking in. I sighed. Alexander took my plate for me. **_

"_**Good. We have a lot to talk about." I agreed. We all walked into the living room. Alexander sat in one the chairs. Stefan and Elena on the couch. Damon was standing by the fireplace with a drink. I took a sip of it. **_

"_**What all do we know? Rose came over earlier saying she wanted to talk about Founders day." Stefan asked me. I thought. **_

"_**In two weeks, it Founders Day. We know one member or more of each founding family was turned by Katherine in 1864. On that day a witch created a prophecy and told it to Katherine. The witch said on Founders day every vampire from 1864, every founding family member will be returning to take the town back over. What they want with the town we need to find out." I explained what Rose had told me. **_

"_**If every vampire Katherine turned shows up in town then won't she?" Stefan asked me curiously. **_

"_**No. Katherine's smart. She will have someone from her trusted circle come. I met a vampire a few years ago who sparked my interest. She's in Katherine's trusted circle. She told me everything about Katherine that she know. Bad part for us? Katherine keeps her toys a short leash. Her name was Isobel." I explained. **_

"_**The one I turned?" Damon stopped. **_

"_**My mother." Elena added. **_

"_**That would be the one." I nodded. "Why would you kill her mother?" I accused Damon. I forgot Alexander was her, falling back into my usual self. **_

"_**I didn't know! She found me and asked me to turn her." Damon disagreed with me. **_

"_**Anyway. She would send someone like Isobel or compel a human to keep contact with her." I explained. "If she sends your mother, witch bitch is going in the basement." I told Elena simply. **_

"_**I don't want her here." Elena disagreed. Stefan tried to calm her but she wouldn't have it. **_

"_**You won't even have to see her if you don't want to." Damon threw in. Stefan glared at him and Elena nodded. I didn't like the hate in that glance. **_

"_**Caroline is human. She's staying away. Bonnie is a witch but I don't want her near this. Tyler is human. Matt's human. We're on our own. Anna and Pearl must be sticking around." I tried to make Stefan and Damon break their gaze. "Boys." I warned. **_

_**They both looked to me. "And I want this to go for you two Damon… I am going to switch to human, but not the way Damon does it. I'm using blood bags from the hospitals in the area." **_

"_**I have been." Damon disagreed. I was surprised. **_

"_**Okay then." I nodded. "How do you want to play the vampires coming?" **_

"_**Kill them all." Damon answered.**_

"_**Exactly." Stefan agreed. Their eyes both flashed to Elena. This was all about her and her family. **_

"_**No one else is getting lost." Stefan said to me quietly. **_

"_**No one is coming into my town and doing anything to people I care for." Damon warned me. "Anyone sets foot in this town and their dead." **_

"_**I'm all for it." I agreed. "I have an… obligation to take care of." I warned them all. **_

"_**Who are the Cullen's?" Alexander threw in the conversation. **_

"_**They are…. I dated one of them for a while but he left me because he thought I was a boring human. And for years I pretended to be. It pissed me off that I got called a boring human and I heard Damon and Stefan were around. I was tired of hiding so I cam here. I didn't know they would show up." I was truthful. Alexander didn't like the idea of my ex boyfriend showing up either. **_

"_**Elena and I are going to her house." Stefan led his girlfriend out the door. **_

"_**I'm going out." Damon had realized something. **_

_Isobel's my connection to Katherine. If I find her then I find Katherine. __**Damon was thinking. I let him go. He wouldn't rest till he found the bitch and I wasn't going to stop him. That left me and Alexander. **_

"_**I owe it to the Cullen's to explain. I hoped by being rude they would leave us alone but they haven't. And I loved them to much to leave them the way they did me." I explained to Alexander. **_

"_**I understand honey." he assured me. "Go if you need to and I'll be here when you get back." I didn't like this. **_

"_**Are you sure?" I asked quietly. He nodded. **_

"_**But when you get home, you are all mine. I want to know everything about you." He stood and kissed me tenderly. "I love you." **_

"_**I love you to." I didn't want to leave him. I couldn't but I had to. I owed it to the Cullen's. I may not be Bella but I still can feel. **_


End file.
